


Еврейский сонный паралич

by Henker_von_Prag



Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF - German 20th c.
Genre: Antisemitism, Gen, Humor, Jewish Character, Nazis, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henker_von_Prag/pseuds/Henker_von_Prag
Summary: Интересные особенности сонных параличей богоизбранного народца. Кого видят евреи в своих тяжёлых ночных галлюцинациях? Чем галлюцинации пугают евреев? И галлюцинации ли это вообще?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Еврейский сонный паралич

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворение писал по заявке:  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/552323
> 
> А на саму идею меня вдохновил своим мемом мой бро, который тут не зареган.
> 
> Стёб и выраженный антисемитизм (юдофобия) во все поля. 
> 
> Важно:  
> Никакой пропаганды. Чистой воды юмористическое выражение авторской позиции по вопросам. В стихотворной форме. Свобода слова и совести, имею право.
> 
> Оставляю читателям право самим формировать своё мнение о евреях. 
> 
> Всю ответственность за противозаконные действия, совершённые после прочтения моих стихов, несут сами совершившие. Я не ставил и не ставлю себе целью призыв к чему-либо и разжигание чего-либо.

Луна безжалостно кривится.  
Злодейски-злат округлый лик.  
Еврей встревоженно трепещет.  
Сорваться он готов на крик.

Раззявив рот, охрипло дышит.  
Ни пальцем дернуть, ни ногой.  
И только в мозг вползает ядом,  
Сирен мертвящий, жадный вой. 

В углу — теней корявых пляска,  
Столпом в них высится кошмар.  
Глядит, вжираясь в мозг и душу,  
Жида бросая в липкий жар.

Подходит ближе, к изголовью.  
В глазах горит арийский гнев.  
Еврею воздух стал — циклоном,  
Квадрат окна — как печки зев. 

Еврей дрожит, глотая слезы,  
Истошно молит — пощадить.  
Он говорит, что станет лучше,  
И денег может предложить. 

Что низко бухнется он в ноги,  
И ртом почистит сапоги,  
Что гоев больше не обдурит,  
Простит процентные долги. 

На громкий вой и плач еврея  
Кошмар брезгливо кривит рот.  
Словам жидовским нету веры.  
Еврей для выгоды соврёт. 

Мотивом звонким плачет скрипка,  
И слово хлёстко бьёт хлыстом.  
И что-то (совесть?) больно колет,  
В жиде рождая жалкий стон. 

Жиду смотреть невыносимо  
На росчерк жгучих белых рун.  
И слушать, как вопрос решится,  
И острый визг скрипичных струн.

Проходит ночь. Уходит с неба  
Луна, злорадно скаля лик.  
Теперь жид может шевелиться.  
И пражский, в ночь ушёл, мясник. 

С утра еврей гешефт считает.  
С усмешкой думает: дела!  
Приснится же в ночи такое.  
Но то лишь сон. И б-гу хвала!

Вдруг видит он: в углу, от скрипки  
Забыт чужой, большой смычок.  
И шекель валится из пальцев.  
Ползёт по рёбрам холодок.


End file.
